


keep me breathing

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crying, Dacryphilia, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Overstimulation, Paralysis, Paralytics, Praise Kink, Romance, temporary paralysis, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Sabo, in his infinite wisdom, has an idea: if he can't handle Marco's affection without wanting to fight back, why not make it so he can't?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	keep me breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I hope you don't mind (I hope you don't mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239148) by [Irrelevancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevancy). 



> vaguely inspired by the vibes of mido's work/Sabo's inability to accept honest affection without someone having to work for it beforehand/a chat in the world's best discord where they deal with my bullshit and enable So Much Shit akjak lmao

"It's kinda nice when you can't fight back," Marco says, loud enough to be conversational, soft enough to be a secret, and Sabo watches his hands drift in a gentle petting motion over Sabo’s thighs. The sensation is muted through the fabric, but Marco’s palms are still warm. “I love how clever you are, and how quick you are, when it comes to insults, but-”

Marco presses a kiss to the corner of his lip and Sabo startles.

Or, tries to, at least. He can feel the emotional jump that precipitates the physical jolt, but none of his muscles respond to the command. Not quickly, at least; there’s only the sluggish sensation of movement that has Marco pulling back with a smile.

“But you're really pretty when you're helpless. When you just have to stay here and take it." Marco presses another kiss to the other side of his mouth, featherlight and soft, and Sabo’s breath speeds up, wanting to move, wanting to pull Marco closer for a proper kiss and not this teasing bullshit. Marco’s lips twitch, like he can sense Sabo’s frustration, and he takes Sabo’s jaw, pushing his head to the side and starting to lay teasing kisses down Sabo’s throat. A high-pitched sound fills the air, and Sabo flushes to realise it’s him, _whining._ Whining because he can’t hold it back like he normally would, the sound slipping free of his slack mouth.

He can feel Marco’s smile on his neck, and then Marco nips at his shoulder and his collarbone, like he’s providing reward for the noise. The brief flares of pain in the midst of all the numbness make Sabo gasp, his body moving forward of its own volition. Marco braces him, hands pressed flat against Sabo’s back, Sabo leaning against him in a loose approximation of a body. “Careful, Sabo.”

He feels like he’s spinning out of control. Marco’s hands are the only thing he can feel, gentle, gentle, _gentle_ , pushing him back on to the desk and then unbuttoning his coat with slow precision and folding it off to the side. Marco takes the same time and care with Sabo’s shirt, smoothing his thumb and kisses over heavy scar tissue. Each touch tingles like electricity, left to linger on his skin.

His whole body is vibrating with the urge to move. To wrap his legs around Marco’s waist and bring him in close, to shove Marco’s open shirt off his shoulders and bite at him until Marco picks him up and fucks him against the wall, or lets Sabo pin him down and suck him off. He wants to _do_ , to be _doing,_ to have the power to force Marco _faster-_

And- he can’t. 

He can’t even speak. His tongue is cotton and heavy in his mouth; the only sounds that slip from him are heavy breaths and needy whimpers. He’s Marco’s, to do with as Marco pleases, and-

Fuck he feels like he’s swimming in pleasure, drowning in it, so heedlessly out of control that he can only take what Marco offers, and pray that Marco continues to offer it. Marco shifts his arm up, moving Sabo as _he_ wants, and Sabo’s breath and heart catch, just waiting for the knife between the ribs, but the whole point of this-

Marco won’t. And that thought is enough to send Sabo spinning, desperate, wanting so badly to have back the control he’d used as armour, and yet at the same time-

Letting Marco whisper soft things in his ear is making Sabo float, and the gentle reverence Sabo never usually allows-

He can give it, like this. Let Marco press praise into his skin alongside kisses and affection, and he just has to breathe, and breathe, and breathe, and _take it._

Marco picks him up like a child, and Sabo’s breath catches as Marco cradles him close, pressing kisses to his nose and forehead. “You still doing okay, darling?” he murmurs, his thumb rubbing a slow half-moon against Sabo’s bicep, and Sabo tries to force his throat to moan. Marco’s lips twitch, and he adds, “Blink once for yes, twice for no.”

_Once._ God, fucking once. Sabo never wants this to stop. He wants Marco to put him on the bed and pry him open, fuck him slow while Sabo is lax and wanting, unable to claw at Marco’s back and beg for pain. He wants Marco to work him open on his fingers until Sabo wants to sob for it but can’t, he wants Marco to kiss every inch of him without Sabo being able to taunt him to other cruelty and heat and passion. He just wants _this._

“Want us to keep going?”

Once, again. The brief flicker of dark enough to let Marco’s expressions change into hopelessly adoring longing, to have Marco sway him gently like they’re dancing, slow and easy around the room.

“Fuck, you’re stunning.“

Twice. No.

“That one wasn’t a question,” Marco says, the hovering addition of a laugh in his voice. “And I don’t accept argument, yoi.”

He presses another kiss to Sabo’s mouth, dragging Sabo’s bottom lip with his teeth, and Sabo can barely breathe as it drags on, easy adoration so obviously in the way Marco manipulates him.

_Shit_ he can feel tears dripping down his cheeks. He tries to blink faster, tries to will them away, but he doesn’t have enough fine motor control to clear the evidence before Marco tastes salt.

“ _Sabo,”_ Marco says, so sad and longing that a fresh round of tears spring to his eyes, blurring Marco’s devoted, affectionate expression, and then Marco lays him on the bed and kisses his cheeks as Sabo cries. The gentle press of his lips is enough to make Sabo’s heart ache, and though he can’t form words he knows he can whine.

Lets the little choked noise slip from his throat, cracked by his tears, and then he tries again and again until Marco pulls back to look at him.

“You’re okay, sweetheart,” Marco says softly, “I’ve got you.” He runs his thumb along Sabo’s cheekbone. Sabo closes his eyes and manages to just barely tilt into the touch, another pathetic whine slipping free of him. 

“You want me to kiss you again?” Marco asks, and Sabo can’t open his eyes. He _can’t_ see Marco’s expression right now; he just whines as pathetically as he can, and thanks the stars above when Marco takes it as acquiescence, pressing another soft kiss to Sabo’s lips. 

He’s stealing the breath from Sabo’s lungs and Sabo wants nothing more than to give it.

“I’ve got you,” Marco whispers, and Sabo just has to _give._

**Author's Note:**

> im really REALLY proud of this, pls review


End file.
